Talon and Penny
by DreamingofSnow
Summary: A one-shot collection about my cannon of Talon and Penny! This story is intially on Wattpad. Rated T to be safe. (Cover and permission to use picture by LonelyHunteress28)
1. Midnight thoughts

_**Age**_  
 _ **Talon and Penny: 25**_  
 _ ******************_

-"Talon"

-"..."

-"Talon!"

-"Whhhat?" The young man groaned, rolling over to face his wife properly

-"Sorry Tal but I can't say no the baby: Can you get me some crackers with whip cream please?

-"Seriously? Can't it wait till morning?" He rolled on his back trying to get back to sleep.

Penny pouted then inched closer to her husband as best as she could with a 6 months baby bump, then she tickled him.

Needless to say Talon had an immediate reaction to that. He wiggled and made feeble attempts to stop her but otherwise he still wasn't getting up.  
Penny huffed before walking her fingers up his arm all the way to her husband's neck and massaging it. He melted as soon as her lips kissed his shoulder.

-"Okay fine, you win, you win!"  
Then he swiftly sat up and met his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart, all Talon could see was the blue of her eyes shining bright in the moonlight.

Penny snuggled up to him almost forgetting the snack until he got up.  
-"Nooo, don't go!"  
-"Nope, sorry Pen! You woke me up for this!" He grined before walking out.

In the kitchen, Talon took out the crackers and the cream and was heading back to the bedroom when he locked eyes with a picture of himself when he was 14 sitting on a shelf that had been taken just before he had been sent to live his uncle, Dr. Claw.

" _How things have changed_." Talon thought as he picked up the picture.  
Back then all he cared about was impressing his uncle and his family with his evil.

But all that changed when he met Penny.

Gradually all he wanted was to matter to her. He never regret leaving behind the M.A.D Family when he was 20 to be with her.

A family that was soon to be extended in 3 months when Penny would give birth to a little boy.

Talon put the picture back down and returned to his wife's side, dropping the snack on his bedside table making her lift her head from the baby book she was reading.

"What's u-" She managed to say before her husband wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her like life depended on it.  
When he stopped, he snuggled up with her and started feeding her as if nothing happened.

"Talon?" Penny asked between bites, "Talon talk to me"

He thought for awhile then he chuckled to himself.

"It's nothing really Penny, you're just really really worth it all" Then holding up another cracker in front of her face he asked "Want another piece?"

"You are truly special Talon Hernandez" Laughed Penny as she took another bite.

 *********************  
 ** _Since in this Talon has left_**  
 ** _M.A.D. ; I figured he wouldn't want to keep the last name "Claw" so he took on his mother's maiden name (a mother which I made up before anyone starts ) before he got married._**  
 **Don't forget to comment and like it to let me know if you like it ;)**


	2. Boy day

"You're gonna drive all the ladies wild aren't you Liam? Little charmer!"

Talon mumbled to the 6 month old baby in his arms and laughed and pulled at his face.

"What else can we do today?" Since Liam woke up, the two of them had a bath, breakfast then played for most of the day. Penny had been dragged out for the day by Kayla to have some proper "girl time".

Liam waved his arms excitedly before putting his hand in his mouth.

"You're hungry? Same here Lee! Come on big boy!" Talon excitedly picked up his son, earning a shriek of laughter. he had been teaching him that trick since he started eating. "Let's see what's in the kitchen."

Liam was just learning how to eat and enjoyed it but he still liked his milk.

Putting him down in his high chair, Talon turned to the fridge to get a bottle of the milk Penny had expressed for the day and a pizza. Putting them to warm up, he turned back to Liam with a fruit purée.

"Who likes their fruits?" Grabbing a spoon he "flew" it into the little boy's mouth. The child was receptive but messy!

Talon grimaced thinking about cleaning up later when he heard a beep indicating that the milk was ready. Liam immediately abandoned the fruit in favour of the milk, whining when he deemed that his father was taking too long.

"Shhh! I'm moving as fast as I can" Talon picked him up and began feeding him.

"All better!" Talon said before remembering the pizza in the oven.

Quickly putting Liam back in the high chair, he dove for the pizza saving it in the nick of time.  
Breathing out, he looked at Liam who looked too shocked at the sudden action to cry for his bottle and instead watched him with wide eyes.

"Daddy's an idiot isn't he?" Talon picked him up again, carefully balancing the bottle and the pizza then headed to the sofa.  
"Mummy would kill us for messing up the clean sofa if you throw up Liam, just keep that in mind" warned Talon as he spread out, feeding Liam until he was finished.

"Now for a bit of Man vs Wild!"  
Talon declared as he pushed aside his plate and readjusted the little boy. "Marathon!" he shouted and Liam just laughed at his father's antics.

Since leaving MAD he gave up on Madtana Dan and instead loved to watch Man vs Wild with the excuse of "you never know when you'll need knowledge like this" but Penny would always roll her eyes.

Halfway through the first episode, Liam fell asleep on his father's chest and 4 episodes later Talon fell asleep too, leaving the TV playing in the background .

"Talon? Liam? I'm home!" Penny shouted from the door as she took off her shoes.

No answer.

"Boys?" She tried again and headed to the living room, ready for anything.

All the training in the world couldn't have prepared Penny for what she saw.

Talon was taking up the whole couch by lying down, his right arm dangling and the other holding Liam in place. The little boy was basically posed just like his father expect that Talon was now the couch. They both looked so cute.

Pulling out her phone, she took a picture then gently tried to pry Liam away to put him in his play pen. The minute his hand moved, Talon stirred and held on tighter.

"Talon? Talon honey it's me. You look like you had fun." She reached over to stroke his cheek as he woke up.

Cracking one eye open he smirked sleeply " Hey there pretty Penny"

She blushed and picked the baby up. Burying her face in Liam's hair she mumbled flirt, which only made Talon smile more from his lying down position .

"You missed our beautiful faces didn't you?"

"Shut up. Bet you missed mine even more!" Penny put Liam down in the pen.

"You're getting good with comebacks."

"Well I learnt from the best! Now are you just going to lie there or are you going to greet me properly?"

"Your wish is my command, My Lady" grinned Talon pulling her down on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs as she landed less than gracefully.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" he groaned. "What did Kayla feed you? Rocks?"

"Oh shut up!" Penny kissed him roughly briefly leaving him in a dazed state. "Reward for being the best idiot ever."

Talon smiled up at her, playing with the ends of her hair. "Love you too."

******************  
 ** _If you see the sly ref to one of my other fandoms, comment! ;)_**  
 **This** _**is for all those who have been waiting for months now, sorry! I'm still working on a lot of ideas for Talenny (and my Pokemon imagine, if you're a Wishful shipper check it out!) and I have several other fandom ideas hanging around so please work with me!**_

 ** _Comments and votes make me wanna write more! Thank you?_**


End file.
